


List of Loves

by White_Rose_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Dean does not do chick flick moments, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_13/pseuds/White_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a list of things he loved about Cas. It wasn't something he had written down, and it certainly wasn’t something he would ever say out loud. Despite Sam’s best efforts, Dean was not one for chick flick moments. No, he would just keep those thoughts inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List of Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies,   
> Hope you like this one! Comments and feedback are always welcome!

Dean had a list of things he loved about Cas. It wasn't something he had written down, and it certainly wasn’t something he would ever say out loud. Despite Sam’s best efforts, Dean was not one for chick flick moments. No, he would just keep those thoughts inside of him.

 

 

Castiel's eyes were gorgeous, and as a small concession to his ‘no chick-flick moments’ rule, Dean thought the he would be willing to admit that he could stare at those eyes for hours. They were a vibrant blue when Cas was happy, yet turned to a stormy gray when Cas was mad. For years Dean had thought that these were the only two shades Castiel's eyes had. But then, as the boys turned from friends to lovers, Dean learned that Castiel's eyes had one more shade of blue. Within the privacy of their bedroom (or the not so private backseat of the Impala), Castiel's eyes turned a dark blue-almost black with lust. That was definitely Dean’s favorite shade.

***

Dean loved Castiel's cooking, or at least he loved Castiel's attempts at cooking. The fallen angel had tried his hand a fair number of dishes, but they never seemed to turn out quite how they should.

"Cas, you don't always have to follow the directions." Dean had tried to explain that cooking was an art that required instincts as well as the ability to crack an egg without getting shell in the bowl.

"But Dean," Cas had replied with his head crooked to one side and that confused look on his face (both of which was on Dean's list), "if you don't follow the directions, then the food won't taste right." Each time they have this conversation Dean falls a little more in love with Cas. Sometimes the night ends with Dean nudging Cas to the side as he heroically attempts to save whatever it was Cas had tried to fix, other nights it ends on the living room floor watching Dr. Sexy amid pizza boxes and empty beer bottles.

***

The night Cas first tried to shave after losing his Grace was forever ingrained in Dean's mind. Dean was in bed reading a lore book that Sammy had recommended when he heard a quiet "shit" followed by "ow," and "how easily humans bleed.” Dean walked into the bathroom to find Cas in front of the mirror with half of his face unevenly shaved and peppered with little nicks oozing blood. Dean had a hard time not smiling at Cas as he guided his lover into sitting on the toilet. Dean placed a hand under Castiel's chin and lifted his head and carefully shaved the rest of Castiel's face. Afterwards, he made sure Cas was no longer bleeding, and placed a gentle kiss on each little nick before finally crashing his lips into Castiel's.

***

Cas loves to read. Dean knew that, but when the fallen angel moved into the bunker Dean realized just how much. Dean had gotten used to Castiel's warmth in bed, and at two in the morning when Castiel still hadn't come to bed Dean went looking for him. He found his angel in the library, curled up on an overstuffed couch with a book resting on his chest. It was the first time that Dean had carried the angel to bed, but it certainly wasn't the last. He loved how Cas seemed to melt into his arms.

***

Sex with Castiel was pretty great as well. It hadn’t taken long for either man to realize that they fit pretty well together. Dean loved every second in bed with Cas. Loved how Cas would slowly take him apart, and afterwards put him together. Dean remembers most the time Castiel was determined to count, and kiss every single freckle Dean had. Cas lost count around two hundred (or so he claimed).

Dean loved to pamper Cas in bed too. Cas was typically very quiet, so Dean’s favorite activity was to see how vocal he could make Cas. (Pretty vocal, judging by Sammy’s complaints and disgusted looks the next morning).

***

Above all else, Dean loved Castiel’s constant presence. Dean had lost so many people, family and friends. It was too much loss for any one person to suffer through. So after the first time Dean woke up covered in sweat from a nightmare about Cas leaving, Cas promised that he was always be there. And he had kept that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing more for this one.... Haven't decided yet. If I do it'll be noted in the tags!


End file.
